A Guardian Rises
by Lokitty96
Summary: A young woman is found covered in blood with no memories of who she is or what happened to her. Follow her journey as she tries to remember who she is and why she has an unknown subconscious fear of our favourite speedster. And why there is another hero helping Central city and gifting miricles to those who deserve them. Eventual Flash/OC
1. Chapter One: Prelude

Her yell for help was quickly silenced with a sharp crack of a hand across her cheek. She groaned as she tried to shake off the pain. She opened her eyes and took her surroundings in in fear. He had brought her to the outskirts of Central City, far enough away so no one would hear her screams.

It dawned on her then, exactly why he had brought her out to the the desolate plains surrounding the city. He was going to kill her. She struggled against his hold on her arm, trying to fight for her life, but months of malnourishment and torture had left her weak. She looked for a way to escape, and sees an opening to freedom. As he is turned away from her, reaching into the boot of his car, she strikes with all the power she can muster, kicking him in the leg as hard as she could, caushing his grip on her arm to slacken.

As soon as her arm was free, she ran as hard and fast as she could towards the city. She didn't get far, before feeling an excruciating burn slice across her back, causing her to scream in agony and fall face first into the dirt.

"Now now, what did you have to do that for? I was planning to be nice and make your death quick and painless, but for that little stunt, I'll make sure you suffer before you die!" The man hissed to her as he flips her onto her back, earning another painful cry.

"Please, you don't have to do this." She cries as pain forces tears to fall from her eyes. "Please! I promise I won't tell anyone about this, about what you did. I promise, please, just let me go and I'll forget all of this ever happened, I swear!"

He crawls on top of her and straddles her legs, looking down at the pale face of the young woman at his mercy as he raises the knife above his head, readying himself to take the final killing blow.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, thats just a risk we are willing to take"

He brings the knife down, aiming for her heart, before a tremor rocks the ground below them, followed by an explosion and a pillar of light erupting from the city, causing him to miss his target and plow the knife into her shoulder instead. They both look to the side, towards the light; him in fear and her with pain filling her eyes and body. They watch as a wave of energy makes its way towards them, shocking the man into motion as he wretches the knife from her body and runs towards his car.

The girl merely wimpers in painas she bleeds out on the ground, too weak to fight anymore. She tries to make another pitiful plea for help, but this time her body is too weak to respond as she loses the fight to survive.

 _Please, someone, help me. Save me. I don't... I don't want to die... please don't let me die..._

She closes her eyes as she feels the wave of energy hit her body, causing a final burn of pain in her wounds, before everything fades; the girl no longer feeling pain, only numbness, then nothing.

 **Okay, so this is my first fanfiction idea, and since I love watching The Flash (and of course seeing Grant Gustin strut his stuff in his suit) i just had to put pen to paper and share my idea with other fans.**

 **If you have any tips, please feel free to share them, and creative criticism is always welcome, so please, let me know if you like it, so far, and if you'd like to read more :)**

 **I will try to update as quick as i can, but please don't hate me if it takes some time between chapters, and most chapters will be typed up on and uploaded via tablet instead of a computer like most.**

 **Cheers, Kitty~**


	2. Chapter Two

**A.N: Okay, so this chapter starts, about midway through episode two, when Iris and Eddie are watching Eddies report in Jitters. For my fanfiction, I've edited the timeline a bit, and intead of it taking place at night-time, it's taking place in the late afternoon.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash series, only this Fanfic and my own OC.)**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

She groans as she starts to become aware of her surroundings, her hearing being the first sense to return. She can faintly hear the sounds of cars and pedestrians as they travel to and from their destinations.

She moans quietly as she tries to open her eyes, flinching as the light from above her assaults her eyes. She squints into the light and looks around herself as her eyes adjust, to see an unfamiliar scene surrounding her.

 _It... it looks like I'm in an alley... how did I get here?_

She tries to sit up to get a better view of her surroundings before a searing pain makes itself known on her back and right shoulder causing her to gasp and fall back to the hard concrete below her. She brings her left hand up to her injured shoulder and touches it lightly, causing a twinge of pain to lance outward again. Pulling her hand away, she sees fresh blood covering her palm, making her fear rise.

 _What happened to me? Where am I? How did I get here? I need to get up... I need to find help._

She hisses in pain and bites her lip as she forces herself up into a sitting position through the pain, only stopping to pant through the pain and wait for it to subside enough before continuing. It takes her almost ten minutes to finally get into a standing position leaning against the alley wall, her head spinning and threatening to pull her back to the ground. She closes her eyes against the dizziness, forcing herself to stay upright as she takes deep breaths through the pain and to help calm her erratic heart.

 _Okay... I've gotten this far, time to get moving..._

Using the wall as a brace, she starts shuffling towards the end of the alley closest to her, making slow progress as she dodges bins in her way, and the pain in her back and shoulder becomes a throbbing ache that grows worse with each passing minute.

Finally, she manages to reach the end, stopping to observe everything in the street, watching the cars as they pass, and the people going about their business as they travel along the sidewalk. She watches as many people stop and enter a cafe across the street. Looking up she reads the sign.

 _C.C Jitters. It seems popular. There should be someone in there that can help me._

She pushes off the wall beside her, determined. Putting one foot in front of the other, she makes her way towards the opposite sidewalk, quietly apologizing to people when she collides with them, ignoring the shocked looks as she crosses the street when there is a break in traffic. She reaches the other side and stops and rests against an outdoor table, her energy dropping quickly the more she exerts herself.

 _If I don't hurry, I might not make it. I need to keep moving._

She walks forward with what strength she has left and makes it through the door, stumbling through after a woman with a young child, before careening forward into a table as her legs give out underneath her. The occupants of the table reel back one screaming out in shock and fear at her dirt covered face and blood-stained clothes, causing everyone else in the cafe to look in her direction, eliciting more exclamations of shock.

She moaned quietly as her head and vision spins violently again and a man and a woman run towards her, the man lifting her under the arms, moving to sit her in the closest chair, as the woman calls for someone to call an ambulance.

"Iris, I need you go find something to staunch the bleeding. _Hurry_!" the man calls to the woman, Iris, and he sits her down at the now vacated table. Iris nods and turns, urging people to move back and give them space as she runs behind the counter and through a door, looking for clean towels to help.

"Please, help me..." the young woman looks at the man in pain, tipping forward slightly as her vision starts to darken around the edges.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Eddie Thawne of the CCPD, can you tell me what happened to you?" Detective Thawne looks into her eyes as he steadies her, taking a cloth from Iris and holding it against the wound on her shoulder as Iris looks for any more noticeable injuries.

"Oh my god. Eddie, her back." Iris breathes out in shock, before swapping positions with Eddie as he looks at the wound that spans it's way down her back, before adding pressure to as much of it as he can.

"I-I-I don't know..." the woman mumbles back, whimpering as the pressure on her back and shoulder causes the pain to spike. "I woke up... and I was covered in blood... and I saw people come here, so I came here to get help." She faintly registers someone in the background say that an ambulance is on its way, and another person commenting that that she didn't look like she would last long enough.

"What happened to me." She looks the detective in the eyes as she quietly asks her question.

"I don't know, but I'm going to do everything I can to find who did this. Can you tell me your name?" Detective Thawne made a silent promise to help the woman however he could, praying that the ambulance would make it in time to save her.

She closes her eyes, thinking, but before she can answer, she starts tipping forward weakly, thinking she is about to pass out, before feeling a quick tugging motion to the side and a strong feeling of motion sickness takes over and makes her groan in discomfort. She opens her eyes to see the world around her passing in a blur.

"-where's the nearest hospital? I'm on my way there now, tell them they have an incoming stabbing victim in critical condition." The unfamiliar voice causes her to look up in confusion to see a man in a red suit and mask covering most of his head and face carrying her in his arms as he runs at an inhuman pace. Looking closer, she notices a lightning bolt in a ring covering his ear, and assumes there is another on the opposite side.

"...what-?" she watches as he looks down at her, his green eyes filled with worry. "Who-? How?"

"Whoa, ease, I'm getting you to the hospital. We're almost there." His words didn't process as her mind became foggy.

"... You have... really... pretty eyes..." is all she manages to say as the darkness takes over and her body goes slack as she falls unconscious once again.

 **Okay, that's chapter two complete :) it's a little longer than the first chapter. Hopefully as I get further into the story the chapters will get longer. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Cheers, Kitty~**


End file.
